


今夜无人坠入情网

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	今夜无人坠入情网

哈利站在拉文克劳长桌的尽头，汗水划过他的太阳穴，顺着他侧脸消失在鬓角。他垂下的拳头虚握，另一只手插在长裤口袋里。

他们都疯了。

他喉头滑动，紧紧抿住双唇。一只小巧的药剂瓶正安静地躺在他的口袋里，他不敢碰它，手心早就被汗水打湿。

此时正是霍格沃茨礼堂人声鼎沸的清晨。一向安静的拉文克劳都在交头接耳地讨论上午即将开始的魁地奇球赛，哈利的目光锁定那个被姑娘们围绕的背影，她的长发在阳光下散发出乌木般的光泽。如果在平时，哈利会因为能和秋说上话而飘飘然一整天。

然而就是今天，哈利格外不想和秋说话。

“快上啊，伙计。”迪安在他耳边低声说道，撞了下他的肩膀，若无其事地走过哈利身边。哈利求助般回头看向格兰芬多长桌，西莫和韦斯莱双胞胎正挥拳朝他致意，罗恩的拳头在赫敏的注视下缩了回去，后者转过头来对他摇了摇头。

他还有选择吗？哈利绝望地收回目光，深吸一口气。一步步艰难地朝秋走去。

“早上好。”他站在秋的身后，用一种浮夸的轻快语气问好。哈利在她站起来的时候扯了扯嘴角，扭曲的微笑让秋困惑地皱起眉头：“早上好，哈利。有事吗？”

“我想问问你，呃……我是说，别紧张，比赛加油。”哈利眨眨眼，吞掉了嘴边的话语。他用余光瞥了下格兰芬多的长桌，韦斯莱双胞胎正在夸张地无声哭泣。

“好吧……谢谢。”秋笑着打趣道，“在决赛和你遇见之前我还不需要喝镇定剂。”

哈利干笑两声：“也许我该喝上一打。那我先走了，祝你好运。”他挥手朝秋道别，一个晶莹剔透的水晶瓶从他口袋里掉了出来，发出轻微的响声。

遭了。

他立刻低头寻找药剂的踪影，视线追随着小巧的瓶子在地上滚动，直到它碰到了一双锃亮的皮鞋。一只手将它捡了起来。

“这是什么，波特？”

懒洋洋的拖腔听起来幸灾乐祸。德拉科 马尔福把瓶子举到眼前，他晃动了一下其中的液体，又打开塞子闻了闻，银灰色的双眼微微眯起：“看哪，伙计们。我发现了波特的小秘密。福灵剂。”他朝左右看了看，得意地说道，“在替你的小女朋友作弊吗，找球手？”

“马尔福！”哈利出声打断他，垂眼不敢看秋的表情。他上前一步，硬着头皮低声说道，“把它还给我。”

“让我来帮帮你，波特。”他开心地握紧瓶子，朝秋说道，“嘿，过来拿你的礼物，这东西能让你十分钟内结束比赛。”

“这不是给她的。”哈利低吼道，伸出手去抢夺药剂瓶，但德拉科比他更快一步。金发男孩举高了手，利用身高优势拉开了差距。他低头看着近在咫尺的宿敌，忽然笑了起来。

“既然是我捡到的，波特，谢谢。”他单手拔掉瓶塞，趁哈利还在思考他话语中的含义时将药剂一饮而尽。

一直注视着哈利的格兰芬多长桌忽然发出巨大的嘘声，引得整个大厅侧目。麦格教授不得不从教师席上走下来查看，她看见罗恩韦斯莱趴在桌上发出阵阵哭嚎，而迪安和西莫正在拍桌怒吼，赫敏格兰杰已经愤然离席，韦斯莱双胞胎在击掌欢庆。

“发生了什么？”她威严地开口道，目光扫过众人。

“一切正常，教授。”乔治（或者弗雷德？）回答道，他和另一个韦斯莱对视一眼，异口同声，“我们在赌今天比赛谁会抓到金色飞贼。”

麦格教授朝拉文克劳看去，秋 张还站在原地，盯着大门方向。

“这回我赌赫奇帕奇。”

“成交。”

哈利一脚踹开二楼女生盥洗室的大门，大步走了进去。哭泣的桃金娘被他吓了一跳，尖叫着泼了他一身水，在空中一个盘旋后扎进了马桶里。

他打了个哆嗦，冷水湿透了他的衬衫。“真是见鬼了。”他咕哝道，伸手抹开贴在额头上湿漉漉的头发。

一只苍白而骨节分明的手伸过来，用柔软的手帕替哈利擦了擦脸颊。哈利像被施了蜇人咒般跳起来，他又惊又怒地回过头，看见德拉科马尔福正拿着手帕注视着他。

他的眼神专注而自然，仿佛在看着世上唯一仅有的珍宝。

哈利被自己的形容恶心到了。他摇摇头，试图将这种颤栗感从体内赶出去。他深吸一口气，看向德拉科。

“你还好吗，马尔福？”

他紧张地看着金发男孩，后者的脸看起来和十分钟前，三年前和五年前一样令人厌恶。他因为哈利的凝视皱起眉头，不耐烦地开口道：“你有什么问题，疤头？”

哈利长舒一口气。

“叫我德拉科。”他补充道，哈利的心又吊在了半空。他的大脑已经停止思考，哈利瞪大眼睛，上下打量着德拉科马尔福，仿佛他们今天才认识。

德拉科砸了一下嘴，用力把哈利拉进怀里——哈利这才意识到他们一直拉着手——用手帕自然地替哈利擦去脸上和脖子上的水渍，接着在他双唇上啄了一口。

“别咋咋呼呼的，甜心，”他漫不经心地说道，“你口水要留下来了。”

哈利傻乎乎地张着嘴巴，彻底失去了思考能力。

时间倒回三十分钟前的礼堂。

“我敢说这是我经历过的最糟糕的一个早晨。”

哈利趴在长桌前，火腿诱人的香味闻起来令人作呕。他感觉胃里像有三只威尔士绿龙在喷火，脑袋里有一百只威尔特郡小精灵在打架。

“我感觉糟透了。”罗恩梦游般坐在他身边，南瓜汁从嘴角流出来，滴在桌布上。赫敏从书里抬起头，丢给他餐布的同时也丢了个白眼。

“男孩子。”她从鼻子里喷出一口气，又把脑袋埋进书里。

“谢谢，赫敏，你真好。”罗恩抓起白布擦一把嘴巴，拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“伙计，来杯水，今天还有一场硬仗要打呢。”

“什么？”哈利坐起来，“还要喝一晚上吗？！”

“当然不是，你忘了你昨晚答应了什么吗？”

“你们昨晚到底怎么了？”赫敏猛地合上手中的砖头，起身越过餐桌给了他们一人一巴掌，“如果你们打算今天这样上魔药课，被斯内普挂在坩埚上展览一整天我也不会意外。”

“别担心，赫敏。每个人都会有宿醉的第一次，早上好。”乔治走过来给了她一个口哨，弗雷德凑上来撞了一下他的肩膀：“没错，这是成人的第一步。”两人交换了一个眼神，笑着挤开其他学生坐到长桌的另一端。赫敏冷哼一声，朝他们翻了个白眼。

哈利还趴在桌子上揉着泛酸水的胃部，他现在需要点什么来刺激下神经。坐在他另一边的迪安从袍子里拿出一个小瓶子，偷偷塞进哈利的手里。

“什么……”他想要拿起小瓶看个清楚，却被迪安押进了桌底下。

哈利痛呼一声抱住额头，他痛得眼泪都要出来了。迪安勒着他的脖子，语气是压抑不住的兴奋：“你能相信吗？乔治和弗雷德昨晚就把它熬好了！”

哈利挣脱开他的手臂，把自己从桌底下拔出来。他摘下眼镜擦了擦镜片，把松松垮垮的眼镜重新架回鼻梁。他低下头打量起手中的小东西，水滴形的容器静静躺在他的手心里，半透明的瓶身折射出药水淡淡的金色和珍珠般的光泽。他转了转瓶子，另一面贴着小标签，用他似曾相识的细长字体写着：福灵剂。

“你知道现在迷情剂管得有点严，乔治和弗雷德就拿了这个瓶子作伪装，”迪安喋喋不休地炫耀他们为此做了多大的努力，“他们还加了点颜色让它更逼真！”

“什么迷情剂？”哈利惊恐地问道。他们昨晚只是喝了点酒玩游戏而已，这和迷情剂有什么关系？

等等，游戏。

一些零碎的片段忽然袭击了他的大脑。哈利把脸埋在手里，他根本不想记得昨晚那个拍胸脯保证给秋下迷情剂的蠢蛋是谁。

“你想耍赖吗？”西莫忽然问道，他眯起眼睛，目光在哈利身上来回扫动：“你记得昨晚说过什么话，是吗？”

“听着伙计，昨晚我喝醉了。你们不能把醉鬼的话当真，何况这在霍格沃茨是——”哈利四下看看，压低声音说道，“是违法的。”

西莫忽然一声嗤笑。“哈利 波特词典里最后一个单词——遵纪守法。一句话，做不做？”

哈利可怜巴巴地看向罗恩。

“言出必行，哥们。”红发男孩叹了一口气，拒绝了他的求助。哈利只好握紧了手中的瓶子，他在迪安和西莫的注视下慢吞吞站起来，思考该如何让秋收下迷情剂以后再要回来。

“祝你好运。”罗恩低声说着，推了他一把。

也许今天还能再糟糕点。哈利双手插在口袋里垂头丧气地站在盥洗室的窗台前。

塔楼上的大钟敲了十下，城堡外人声鼎沸，所有人都在为魁地奇比赛呐喊助威，可他只看了一眼窗外，深深叹了一口气，转身又走了起来。

“五十七圈。”德拉科 马尔福懒洋洋地靠在梳洗台上，说道，“你要把那块地板磨秃了。”

哈利恶狠狠地盯了他一眼，想要说点什么，话到嘴边又忍不住叹气，揉了揉早就乱成鸡窝的头发。就在刚才，赫敏像一头暴怒的狮子一样朝他大吼大叫，并且发誓绝不会出手帮忙。虽然罗恩够哥们站在他这边，但看在梅林的份上，他的魔药课成绩比哈利的更糟。这有什么用呢？

好心帮忙的大个子甚至还在德拉科 马尔福面前差点说漏嘴，被赫敏拧着耳朵揪了出去，只有马尔福留在原地看着他。

或者其实他不留下来更好。哈利哀怨地看了他一眼：“都是你的错。”

“我犯了什么错？喜欢你也有错吗？”德拉科无辜地问道，他双眼闪动着“爱恋”的光芒让哈利起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“是刚才Weasel提到的魔药？”德拉科眯起眼睛打量着心虚的男孩，直起身来说道，“如果泥巴种不能帮你，你为什么不问问我呢，要知道我的魔药不比她差。”

哈利怀疑的眼光激怒了他。

“你是不是觉得我就该是个不学无术的废物？我的O.W.L.s魔药成绩是O。”德拉科气急败坏地说。

哈利忽然意识到他从没注意过德拉科的学习成绩，大概这个金发小滑头从一开始就被他打上了差生的标签。想到这里他有点愧疚，但处于自尊心还是梗着脖子说道：“好吧，看在O.W.L.s的份上。我要做一种我从没做过的药剂……”

“毒药？还是解毒剂？”德拉科迫不及待地打断了他，他正等不及能给心上人献殷勤呢。

“大概是解毒剂……”哈利不确定地回答，他毫不意外地看见德拉科脸上露出了失望的表情。“如果你想制作解毒剂，总得告诉我是什么毒药吧。”

“我不能告诉你。”哈利伸进口袋里的手握紧了小药瓶，“不过我应该能找到配方。”

德拉科失落地垮下肩膀：“好吧，那我们接下来去哪里？”

我们？哈利被他的用词吓到了，一瓶小小的迷情剂就能让他的死敌倒戈？早知道这样他一定天天给德拉科下迷情剂。尽管他不愿意承认，哈利对于德拉科的顺从还是感到沾沾自喜。他清了清嗓子，说：“图书馆。”

除了考试周前夕，哈利很少会去图书馆打发时间，而哈利 波特和德拉科 马尔福在魁地奇比赛的午后去图书馆打发时间就显得更为可疑了。拜托了，全霍格沃茨的小巫师都知道他们俩就像一块磁铁的两极一样碰不到一起去。

但现在N和S碰在了一起，而且还密不可分。

哈利穿过书架时深深感受到了来自各学院的恶意，在他身后亦步亦趋的德拉科却十分自得，时不时还对低年级的学生作出低声恐吓。

“不准看哈利，他是我的。”他揪住一个赫奇帕奇女生的马尾，后者刚试图朝哈利搭讪。

“嘿，冷静点，马……德拉科。”哈利折回来安抚他，在德拉科希冀的眼神下硬生生改口叫他的教名，代价是一阵胃痉挛。这下半个学校的人都知道德拉科不正常了，哈利绝望地想着，冲着那个女生解释：“他是想说我是他的朋友。他太激动了，因为我们刚决定要冰释前嫌，从朋友开始做起。”

德拉科扬起眉毛，似乎想纠正他，哈利立刻抓住他的胳膊，带他逃离了这排书架。

“我爱你又不是什么见不得人的事。”德拉科低声说道，他的气息吹在哈利的耳边，又热又痒。哈利觉得自己的胃抽搐得快没有知觉了，他麻木地看着深陷恋爱的“前”死对头，努力回想课本上对迷情剂的解释。

喝下迷情剂的人暴躁，易怒，十分沉迷于痴迷对象。

德拉科靠在书架上，还在等他的解释。哈利揉了揉胃，绞尽脑汁地瞎编：“当然不。但是我们得为大众考虑，我和你当了五年的敌人，一下子成为了朋友——”他看了看德拉科瞬间低沉的脸色，立刻改口，“——一对儿，谁都受不了的，不是吗？”

“谁管他们。”德拉科脸上的笑容十分恶毒，“我应该在今天早上当众宣布我爱你的，这样他们就不会不知好歹地凑上来了。”

哈利忍不住想了一下这个画面，瞬间觉得他不该把德拉科 马尔福放出来吓人。他叹了一口气，厚着脸皮说：“我在乎。你能为了我收敛一点吗，德拉科？”

“当然。”德拉科上前亲了下他的脸颊（梅林见证，哈利差点一拳揍了上去），用一种甜腻腻的口吻安慰他，“你叫我做什么都可以。”

“图书馆内禁止调情。”平斯夫人的声音从书架后传来，“学习，要么出去。”

“我在找一本书。”哈利辩解道。

“什么书？”

“呃……”

“《魔药大全》，”德拉科替他解围，“周一有魔药课，我们得完成论文。”

“对对对。”哈利附和着，心想德拉科吃了药以后竟然这么善解人意，难道他猜出来被下了药的人是自己，还是说……？

“魔药课？！”哈利的大喊让他赢得了平斯夫人的一记鸡毛掸子。他无视了图书管理员的怒视，抓住了德拉科的领子，咬牙切齿地问：“你为什么不告诉我明天有斯内普的课？”

万一迷情剂的效果没消退，德拉科的反常被魔药大师发现了，哈利的脑海里已经回荡起了开学典礼上邓布利多的演讲和费尔奇的狞笑。

被抓住使用迷情剂的学生，将得到斯内普教授一学期的禁闭和每周末的劳动惩罚，以及一学期禁止访问霍格莫德。我希望你们记住，真正的爱情没有捷径。

他打了一个寒噤。

德拉科 马尔福在将要踏进地窖的前一秒被人从后面拽住了帽尖。失重感让他忍不住叫出声，但一只手伸出来捂住了他的嘴巴。“嘘，是我。”哈利的声音在他耳边响起，“别出声。”

他拖着德拉科躲进了厚重的帷幕里，一身漆黑的魔药课教授恰好出现在拐角，气势汹汹地路过德拉科与哈利躲藏的角落，用力地合上教室大门。哈利屏息凝神地听着斯内普圆滑而油腻的声音渐渐消失在厚重的木门之后，他忽然感到手心一痒。

是德拉科伸出舌尖舔了他的手心。哈利松开了手想要大叫，德拉科立刻坏笑着伸手捂住了哈利的嘴巴：“轮到你了。”他的眼睛因为恶作剧成功而闪闪发亮，显然他在期待哈利报复，但哈利可不想舔他的手掌心。

毕竟中了迷情剂的只有德拉科而已。他推开德拉科的手，低声说道：“你得答应我一件事，在魔药课上我们得保持之前的样子。”

德拉科挑起了一边眉毛。

“为什么？”他夸张地打量哈利，“装作我之前有多愚蠢才会没有意识到你有多迷人吗？”

哈利捂住了他的胃。他需要解毒剂和一瓶胃药，现在，立刻。

在德拉科开口安慰（哈利倾向于恶心）他之前，哈利又开始瞎编：“因为斯内普不会开心看到他最得意的学生和他最讨厌的学生谈恋爱的。”

“我可不管他会不会开心，哈利，我只在乎你。”德拉科专注地盯着他，怒火在眼中闪动，“你不愿意公开我们的关系，为什么？”

“因为……”因为我根本就不喜欢你而且你中了迷情剂。真相就在哈利的嘴边打转，他在脑海里过了一圈费尔奇丑陋的嘴脸，心一横，豁出去了。

“我害羞。”他自杀式地招认，凶狠地逼问德拉科，“你到底答不答应？”

这已经是羞愤欲死了。他憋红了脸，看见金发男孩的情绪被一句话就轻易安抚，随后德拉科露出一个了然的笑容，他伸出手，抚摸哈利的脸颊，后者握紧双拳强迫自己接受“爱抚”。

“你在提要求。”他的眼神在哈利因为恼怒而发亮的双眼、通红的脸颊和抿紧的唇瓣之间打了个转，笑意爬上了他的嘴角：“我要奖励。”

“什么？”

“你要求我装作我不爱你，就得付出代价。”他宣布道，“我要一个吻作为奖励。”

如果不是看在迷情剂的份上，一个阿瓦达已经不能平息他的怒火了。哈利内心挣扎许久，在德拉科势在必得的笑容里再一次妥协了。

反正节操已经掉了一次，不在乎第二次和接下来的每一次。

他自暴自弃地踮起脚凑向德拉科的左脸，狡猾的斯莱特林立刻朝左偏脑袋，接住了他的吻。

“你真甜蜜。”德拉科拉开帷幕大步走了出去，留哈利蹲在墙角揉胃。

等哈利终于压下胃酸走进地窖的时候，斯内普已经等候多时了。他阴鸷的眼神在德拉科松垮的巫师袍和哈利一团皱的衬衫上来回扫动，停在了哈利涨红的脸上。

“我能有幸得知大名鼎鼎的波特迟到的原因吗？”

哈利转动大脑，思索应该怎么编造谎言，他的余光瞄到了罗恩，在他脸上读到了世界末日般的绝望。

你们睡了吗？

哈利读懂了他的口型，大脑又死机了一次。

“教授，我不是有意迟到的。”德拉科整理袍子，厌恶地躲开愣在原地的哈利，露出嫌弃的表情，“该死的波特在路上‘偷袭’我。”

“你还手了吗？”

德拉科看了一眼哈利皱巴巴的衬衫，欲盖弥彰：“没有。”

“他肯定揍了波特的肚子。”Blaise偷偷朝Pansy说道，女孩发出一声刺耳的尖笑。

“我的课上禁止模仿爱尔兰女妖，Parkinson小姐。”斯内普转过身回到讲台上，“你们两个，回到座位上。”

德拉科假笑着走向斯莱特林，哈利无意识地跟在他身后朝自己的位置走去。

“因为你的个人恩怨导致马尔福先生的迟到，格兰芬多扣十分。”斯内普轻柔的嗓音从他背后传来，“以及衣冠不整，再扣五分。”

哈利麻木地坐好，打开书本，恍惚中他听见有人安慰自己：“别相信斯内普，肯定是马尔福先动的手。”

是我先动的手。哈利茫然地想着，他不知道自己该先对斯内普的扣分而愤怒还是应该对罗恩的过度幻想生气，或者应该对自己成功骗过斯内普而庆幸，他甚至在经受多次打击后反而对德拉科出色的表演产生了由衷的感激之情。

他朝德拉科看去，金发男孩注意到了他的视线露出一个挑衅的笑容。这是哈利最熟悉的死敌表情，他几乎为这种熟悉感要痛哭流涕了。

接着他的死敌用手指点了点自己的嘴唇，挑衅立刻变成了调情。

哈利冷漠地转过头。

我还是给他一个阿瓦达吧。

哈利花了半节魔药课和一节魔法史才向罗恩解释清楚他没和德拉科睡过并保证他们之后也不会睡了对方，还试图劝他不能在这段时间惹怒德拉科。

“看在他脑子有病的份上，”他吃饭的时候耐心地劝说罗恩，“别刺激他。你想想，一个十分爱我的德拉科 马尔福在被你刺激之后可能干出什么事儿来？当众吻我？还是睡了我？当然我不会睡他，但你别想这些乱七八糟的画面！”他给了罗恩一拳，大个子格兰芬多已经被自己的脑补吓得面无血色了。

“总之，别惹他。”哈利低声说道，塞给他一杯南瓜汁，“我得想办法解决这事儿，赫敏真的不肯帮忙吗？”

罗恩喝光了南瓜汁，惊魂未定地说道：“你看她现在坐在哪儿。”

哈利扭头去找昔日好友的身影，大概在长桌的另一端隐约看见了她的头发。“她说除非你朝ProfessorMcGonagall亲口承认错误，她绝不会和你说一句话，也不会替你检查作业。”罗恩可怜兮兮地说道，“如果我为你求情，她连我的作业也不检查了。”

哈利叹了一口气，拍拍好友肩膀：“没关系的，我可以去找马尔福。”

“什么？！”

“我是说他学习成绩也不差。”哈利补充道，“迷……那个不会影响到他的智商，起码这段时间我可以抄抄他的作业。”

“那你打算怎么解决迷……那个问题？”罗恩在接到他警告的眼神后自动替换了单词。

“找找图书馆。”哈利给自己拿了一根油汪汪的香肠，“课本上对它的描述不多，我想找找魔药大全之类的，乔治和弗雷德呢？”

“他俩因为私下销售逃课口香糖被费尔奇抓去做清洁工作了，整整一个月，得把校史馆里所有的奖牌都擦一遍。”罗恩含糊不清地说道，“纯手工，不能用魔法。Percy说他已经很久没看见他们了。”

“我真的是孤立无援了，是吗？”哈利绝望地看着他。

罗恩用满是油渍的手拍拍他的肩膀：“你还有马尔福。”他说完忍不住抖了一下，又给自己拿了杯南瓜汁压惊。

然而马尔福也靠不住。哈利麻木地四顾，确定没人后扭头亲了一下得意洋洋的前死敌现“男友”。自从那次魔药课德拉科抓住了他的把柄，迷情剂中毒患者就彻底崩坏地朝色情狂方向发展了。

在课堂上假装不和？一个吻。给你抄作业？一个吻。陪你泡图书馆查解药？一个吻。

不管哈利要求他做什么都行，只要一个吻。

而且每个要求都得用吻来换。

我没见过这么猖狂的追求者和这么憋屈的受害者。

哈利双眼无神地盯着图书馆灰蒙蒙的天花板，觉得他已经完全不懂这个世界了。

我肯定是在地狱，我竟然习惯了和德拉科 马尔福一起做（抄）作业和泡图书馆。哈利冷笑一声，振作起来继续查看德拉科找到的《魔药大全》第三卷，而金发男孩正在阅读《情感魔药教程》。

“我从来不知道你对魔药这么感兴趣。”德拉科用亲密的口吻抱怨道，温柔地看了他一眼，“我可以帮你问问Severus的。”

问他我就死了。哈利翻过一页，在心里默默说道。他从来不知道迷情剂配方这么难找，除却课本上模糊解释的几句话，德拉科和他在图书馆找了整整一周都没有具体描述。

他不敢问平斯夫人，也不能让德拉科知道他在找迷情剂，只好含糊地告诉德拉科他最近特别想研究控制人感情的魔药。

“我只知道迷情剂。”德拉科耸肩，“但你知道在霍格沃茨这是被禁止的。”

“当然，当然。”哈利点头如捣蒜。

他又忍不住叹了一口气，密密麻麻的咒语和原理让他大脑都生锈了。他需要呼吸新鲜空气。

塔楼上的钟声提醒他已经在图书馆枯坐了一天。哈利抬头朝外看去。夕阳嵌在尖塔和礼堂屋顶之间，飞鸟在漫天晚霞间穿梭。阳光透过云层，经过空气中的漫长旅行后在窗台稍作歇息，继而流泻在地板上。德拉科坐在他身边，挡住了部分金光，他低下头的侧脸仿佛画中剪影。

哈利第一次见到如此柔和安静的德拉科。他有着光滑饱满的额头和高挺的鼻梁，低垂的睫毛，刻薄的嘴唇，还有像每个青少年一样，下巴上有着浅浅的绒毛和青色的胡渣。

他盯着男孩的侧脸，看着他合上书转过身与自己对视。

“看我入迷了吗？”德拉科眯起眼睛，得意洋洋地说道。

哈利已经不会因为这点程度的情话而胃痛了。他眨眨眼，驱散了那一刻的假象，反驳道：“你做梦。”

“和你相遇的每一刻我都仿佛是在梦境里。”德拉科朗诵情诗的口吻还是击垮了哈利。

“我说过，图书馆禁止调情。”路过的平斯夫人再次提醒。

“学习，要么出去。”他们俩异口同声地接道。

“我需要出去走走。”德拉科站起来伸了个懒腰，把书放了回去。哈利求之不得，立刻跟着他逃离了图书馆。

他跟着德拉科穿过城堡，一路向黑湖走去。湖边的草地上享受午后阳光的情侣早就离开了，留下三三两两的低年级学生不愿离去。德拉科赶走了小巫师，大摇大摆地占据了山毛榉树下干燥的草地。哈利走到他身边，金发男孩示意他躺下来。哈利照做了，他闭上眼睛躺在草地上，后颈和脑袋被草茎扎得有些痒，可是他又舍不得青草汁液的味道和温暖的阳光。

一双手抚上哈利的后颈，他顺从地抬起头，枕上一片温热的布料。

“特别服务。”德拉科解释道。他揉弄着哈利凌乱的头发，手指在他发间穿梭，按压着哈利的头皮。

他发出一阵享受的呻吟。 湖面的波光在他微微睁开的双眼缝隙间闪动，柔和的夕阳和水面交织成流动的光斑在他的眼底摇晃，也许还有德拉科金发上跳动的闪光。

他心安理得地躺在德拉科的大腿上，舒服得快睡过去了。不知过了多久，哈利再睁开眼的时候，夕阳已经沉入湖面，只留下淡紫色的暮色在夜空与湖面交界处萦绕，黑湖深处已漫起淡淡的雾气。

也许是气氛太过美好，哈利坐起来的时候下意识给了德拉科一个吻。

唇瓣温热的触感让哈利瞬间回过神来。他猛地直起背，推开了还愣在原地的德拉科。

“特别奖励。”哈利干巴巴地说道，不等德拉科回答就爬起身狼狈地跑了。

他一路狂奔，礼堂飘出的阵阵香气和热闹的交谈声没让他有丝毫减速，胖夫人被他凶狠的口令吓到时的尖叫也没有让他停下脚步。哈利爬进塔楼，旋风般冲进寝室，慌乱地爬上他狭窄的四柱床，拉上帷幕。

他喘着粗气，出神地盯着天花板。心脏痛得快要炸开，他双手抓住被子，汗水浸湿了床单。

不知道过了多久，室友们陆陆续续进来，洗漱，交谈，一切又归于平静。

哈利起伏的胸口和猛烈跳动的心脏丝毫没有减缓。他哆嗦地捂着胸口，泛起的刺痛让他忍不住蜷缩起来。

也许他从来都没有对德拉科的情话免疫。他的胃痛已经转移了，扩散至全身每一个细胞，又集体朝他身体的某一个角落迁徙。

左胸口是终点。他揉着心口，在沉睡前迷迷糊糊地想到。

到底是谁发明了迷情剂这种垃圾？

回答他的只有帷幕间隙露出的一缕月光。

那一晚的刺痛和心悸被哈利遗忘在了记忆的某一个角落。他现在唯一庆幸的是，在迷情剂的效力之下德拉科 马尔福对他所做的任何事情都照单全收。他丝毫不问哈利那天晚上为什么逃跑了，也对哈利偶尔的抽风完全包容，并对他百般讨好。

一服迷情剂简直让你收养了一只家养小精灵。罗恩听过他的描述后这样形容。

“想想看，你现在有马尔福的作业能抄——当然比不上赫敏的检查——还有动力驱使你去图书馆学习，尽管你不是真的为了学习。而且除了斯内普没有人和你作对了！哈利，你还有什么不满足的？”他含糊地往嘴里塞三明治，赫敏从他们俩身后走过，冷哼一声，在不远处的对面坐了下来。

哈利被她冷酷的眼神看得头皮发麻，但勉强扯出了一个笑容。

起码她肯正视哈利了，也算是一种进步。

哈利拉不下脸求赫敏原谅，只好时不时拜托罗恩帮自己在她面前说好话，把自己没有罗恩和赫敏的生活描述得无比凄惨。想想看，他和宿敌日夜相对，被对方气得胸口痛，差点得心脏病，这难道不算是惩罚吗？

他朝斯莱特林长桌看了一眼，眼神接触到某个金发时又忍不住胸口抽痛了一下。

他得抓紧时间找到迷情剂的解药，不然迟早有一天会心肌梗塞而死的。

哈利连忙低头大喝一口冰镇南瓜汁，用甜腻的饮料压下心脏紧缩时的刺痛。

也许是罗恩生动的描述打动了赫敏，当天晚上哈利疲惫地从图书馆爬回公共休息室时，他放在软椅边忘拿走的论文里夹着一张字条，工整地写着迷情剂解药的配方。

幸福来得太突然，哈利都有些不知所措了。他捧着羊皮纸，感激地看了一眼埋头书写的褐发女巫，女孩缩在角落里的某张椅子里，假装在修改自己的论文。

“谢谢，赫敏，你是世界上最好的女孩。”

赫敏的头埋得更低了。

哈利轻快地走进寝室，难得所有人都在。

“我拿到迷情剂解药配方了！”哈利高兴地大声宣布，男孩们愣了一下，随即集体欢呼起来。

“终于要结束了，哈利。”Neville拍着胸口，他终于不用每天装作看不见哈利和德拉科成双成对地出入了。每次魔药课他都忍不住朝哈利和德拉科看去，还差点又炸了几次坩埚。

西莫和罗恩已经唱起了校歌以示庆祝，迪安用力拍着哈利的肩膀，高声说道：“太好了，太好了哈利！你怎么拿到配方的？”

“赫敏原谅我了。”哈利举起手中的羊皮纸，脸上洋溢着解脱的笑容，“我只要熬好药剂就能给德拉科喝下去！”

“快看看上面写的都是什么！”西莫怂恿道，哈利连忙查看羊皮纸上的材料，笑容慢慢凝固了。

“硫磺、龙脑香，这个好办，可是双角兽的角……”哈利轻声念道，和罗恩对视了一眼。他们永远忘不了这样东西，二年级的时候为了熬复方汤剂，哈利在魔药课上炸了一串费力拔烟火，就是为了从斯内普的私人储藏室里偷这个和非洲树蛇皮。

难道他们还得炸一次魔药课吗？

“你可以让马尔福去找斯内普要。”迪安提议，“他可是老蝙蝠的得意学生。”

他当然可以问德拉科。哈利犹豫地想到，德拉科会因为迷情剂愿意替哈利做任何事，但是这不代表德拉科在做每件事的时候都没有付出真心。

他在利用德拉科。

或者说，这些天他一直在利用德拉科，而对方在魔药的驱使下心甘情愿。

愧疚感抓住了哈利。他握紧羊皮纸，胸口泛起熟悉的疼痛感。

“你怎么了？”他揉心口的动作让罗恩出声询问。

“没什么。”哈利放下按在胸前的手，挥了挥纸条，“我会让德拉科……我是说马尔福，去斯内普那儿拿的。”

“你打算自己熬解药吗？”Neville关心地问道，“需要我们帮忙吗？”

德拉科会帮我的。

这句话哽在他的喉咙里。哈利的喉结上下抖动一番，生硬地说道：“我一个人能行。”

迪安看了一眼犹豫的黑发男孩，出声道：“喝掉解药以后马尔福会记得这段时间发生了什么事的，那时候你该怎么办？”他看见所有人的目光都集中在自己身上，解释道，“课本上写了，你们没看吗？”

哈利茫然地看着他。他终于意识到了一个事实：一旦药效解除，德拉科会记得这段时间他们发生的所有事情，包括每一次独处，每一段对话，和每一个吻。

而德拉科将不再爱他了。

这才是正确的。

所有人还在等待他的回答。哈利盯着手中的羊皮纸，轻声说道。

“那就……一忘皆空吧。”

解药将在魁地奇决赛的那天晚上熬好。尽管被迷情剂的事情绊住了心神，哈利还是在和拉文克劳的对决中拿到了决定性的一百六十分。比赛结束后他根本不敢看秋的眼睛，低头走向更衣室的时候德拉科站在门口等他。

“你要的东西我拿到了。”他倚在门口低声说道，“今晚就能加进去，解药就完成了。十点后我在二楼的盥洗室等你，甜心。”

哈利忽略了他亲密的称呼，胡乱点着头冲进了更衣室。

格兰芬多的派对从八点开始。终于从费尔奇的惩罚里解脱了的双胞胎在厨房里大肆搜刮了食物，甚至还有几瓶火焰威士忌。所有人都在疯狂地庆祝胜利，连胖夫人都从酒庄女仆的画像里要来了一瓶红酒自斟自饮，这场庆功宴的主角却心不在焉。

哈利时不时抬头确认时间，只有赫敏和罗恩知道他为什么这么着急。他既迫不及待地等待着十点的到来，又害怕时间过得太快。

当时针缓缓逼近“10”的时候，哈利猛地跳起来。他受够了整晚的煎熬，是时候做个了断了。他浑浑噩噩地推开欢呼的人群，爬出了公共休息室。醉醺醺的胖夫人举着高脚杯，轻声哼着不知什么年代流传下来的乡村小调。

“欢呼吧，傻瓜们

这是最后的狂欢，

爱神遮住了你的双眼。

跳舞吧，傻瓜们，

明天就是告别，

爱人即将踏上战场。

纵情歌唱吧，傻瓜们，

没有心碎，没有悲伤，

今夜无人坠入情网……”

哈利摇摇晃晃地穿越回廊，夜风让他发热的大脑稍微清醒了一些，威士忌里的火焰又重新燃烧起来。

他踏进盥洗室时，德拉科已经等在那里了。

“晚上好。”金发的斯莱特林问候道。月色把他灰色的双眼变成了流动的水银，在微凉的空气里弥漫成朦胧的雾气。

哈利扶着梳洗台，一瞬间被迷惑了。这和他们这一个月来每一次夜游一样，他只需要和德拉科度过一段时光，忍受他被迷情剂诱导出的情话，然后结束一整晚的甜蜜酷刑。

可是他胸口的刺痛还在提醒他，应该结束这段畸形的关系了。德拉科从来没有喜欢过他，没有迷情剂，他们不死不休。

酒精怂恿哈利，在他耳边诱惑着。

如果他装做不知道迷情剂，是不是就能永远享受德拉科毫无保留的爱情？

太疼了。

每一天，他心脏的跳动都伴随着疼痛。如同被荆棘刺穿，扔进地狱之火炙烤，水份和血液被火焰蒸发，在他承受极限的时候尝到短暂的喘息，随后涌来更痛苦的煎熬。

德拉科专注的双眼每时每刻都在提醒他，这份爱情是偷来的。

他不该得到。

哈利捂住心口，在德拉科想要上前搀扶的时候抽出了魔杖。

“马尔福，”他听见自己的声音干涩得像冷风吹过破旧的纸箱，“现在，舀起魔药，喝掉它。”

“你说什么，哈利？”

“我叫你喝掉它，你听不懂吗！”他大喊道，用魔杖指着眼前的金发男孩。

德拉科站在原地，忽然理解了哈利的意思。他悲伤地注视着哈利，无声地哀求。

“喝掉它，一切就都结束了。”哈利呢喃道。

一切都会回到原点。他的心脏也不会再因为德拉科而痛苦地跳动了。

他颤抖地抓着魔杖，如同骑士举着最后一把生锈的佩剑。他指着德拉科，看着他从坩埚里舀起一勺透明的液体，看着他把勺子送到嘴边，看着他喝掉解药。

哈利闭上了眼睛。

“一忘皆空——”

魔法没入了德拉科的身体。他听见德拉科一声闷哼，睁开眼睛时金发男孩已经躺在了地上。

他忽然意识到自己做了什么。哈利甩开魔杖，跌跌撞撞地冲向德拉科。

他抹去了德拉科的记忆。

也谋杀了他刚刚萌芽的爱情。

“不，不……德拉科，不……”哈利跪在他面前，颤抖地伸手想要抚摸金发男孩的脸。他的脸看起来一个月前，和三年前和五年前一样令人厌恶。

也像图书馆里、山毛榉树下、如水月色中一样令人着迷。

哈利的生命里没有一刻像现在这样后悔。他的膝盖跪在冰冷的地板上，哭得像个迷路的小孩。

如果时光可以倒流，他多希望自己能更勇敢些，向德拉科承认他隐藏的心思和犯下的错误，也许他能得到原谅。或者他就在这里守着他醒来，在德拉科失去记忆的时候轮到他来追求德拉科，重建他们的关系。

泪水从哈利的脸颊滑落，他揪着德拉科的衬衫，抽噎声渐渐弱了下去。

德拉科睁开了眼睛。他迟缓地从地上爬起来，长时间保持摔倒的姿势让他的浑身肌肉都僵住了。他坐起身，发现睡着了的哈利把头埋在他的胸口，双手还紧紧抓着他的衣服。

他忍不住笑了，把自己的衣服从哈利手中解救出来，伸手抚平他凌乱的头发。

哈利的咒语根本没有打中他，他喝得太醉了，魔杖在最后指向了坩埚。飞溅的魔药和坩埚碎片击中了德拉科的脑袋让他摔倒在地，头狠狠地撞在了地板上。

他躺在地上的时候是有意识的，但身体动不了。他听见哈利的忏悔和恸哭，却没有办法安慰他。

“傻透了，波特。”他伸手抹去哈利脸上未干的泪痕，“傻透了。”

抄了他这么多次作业，怎么会辨认不出来他的字迹和那瓶“福灵剂”上的如出一辙；

叫他陪着图书馆查资料，怎么会不担心他把有用的资料都偷偷藏起来；

翻遍了魔药课本，怎么会不知道迷情剂通常只有二十四小时效力；

太过自信格兰芬多和斯莱特林水火不容的关系，怎么会从来没发现迪安 托马斯和布雷斯 扎比尼经常一起上课；

韦斯莱双胞胎从来没有给你熬过迷情剂，哈利。

那个熬制迷情剂和熬制解药的人都是我。而我从一开始，就没有给你真正的迷情剂。

德拉科摘下怀中男孩的眼镜，用手指拂过他紧皱的眉头和眼角的泪痕。黑发的男孩在睡梦中抓紧了他的手。德拉科低下头，吻了吻哈利的发顶。

当然不是迷情剂的作用，哈利。

在这之前，我早就喜欢你了啊。

-END-


End file.
